After School Special
by DirtyyLittleSecret
Summary: Harry is clearing up a potions class and someone walks in... Rated M for mature content and explicit imagery.


Harry finished packing up his potions equipment; this was the fourth time this month that Slughorn had forced him to stay after class… The Professor wasn't even here! He had left Harry all alone about half an hour ago, he said to finish what he was doing, tidy up, and then leave. At the time he had been angry, why should he have to tidy up everyone else's mess? He had thought about just knocking everything over, destroying the classroom, Slughorn would know it was him though and that would land him another five months of detention.

Dumbledore had forced him to take this class in the first place, he had missed two lessons and was now staying after class, how was this fair? He didn't even want to be here.

He piled his parchments on the old desk beside him, and sighed, there were still all the cauldrons to be put in the cupboard and if he wanted to be on time for dinner he had better get to work.

Harry turned his head at the creak of the door behind him, was someone here? He did feel like he was being watched, with caution he turned back to the cauldron and stand that he had been dismantling. He was sure he had heard something though.

All of a sudden his hair stood on end, almost jumping with fright as two pale hands reached round his waist and a body pressed up behind him.

"Hello, Potter." The voice by his ear whispered, "Have you missed me?"

Harry turned to see the boy who still had his arms wrapped round his waist. "Get off Malfoy. What do you want?" he snarled back, pushing Draco's hands away from his own body.

"Oh come on! No need to be so boring…" Draco jumped up to sit on the desk that Harry was attempting to clear. "What happened to us anyway?" he asked, eyeing Harry up and down.

"Nothing _happened_, we were never even a thing, you know that and anyway, it was almost a year ago now." Harry dropped the rather large cauldron he was carrying onto his foot. "Argh bloody hell."

"Oh I see Weasley's language is rubbing off on you, pity, you used to be so much more pure…" he jumped down and wrapped his hands again around the waist of the Gryffindor. "How about one more time; for old time's sake?" Draco smirked.

"No. I have a tonne of work to do and what do you mean 'old time's sake'?" he mimicked, pushing the Slytherin away once more.

"You know what I mean." He felt defeated so went back to perching on the edge of the desk, it creaked and swayed slightly as he jumped up but then was still.

Harry turned to Draco, "Look Malfoy, I don't know what you think that was but it wasn't a '_thing_' alright? Last time I checked, you are a dick and I don't like you" he spun back to the cauldron he was lifting off the floor. His head spun with adrenalin, or anger, he couldn't decipher the two. He lifted the metal pot again and shifted his weight as he brought it over to the cupboard. He still had feelings for Draco and even if it was a few times last year, he wouldn't forget it. Even though these feelings were being brought up again, he couldn't give in. he had to clear up this classroom.

He closed the cupboard door and turned around only to be pinned up against the old wood. This was definitely adrenalin; he hadn't felt like this in almost a year, heart pumping, his pulse beating strongly around his body.

"Old time's sake?" Draco cocked his head to one side and pushed his mouth onto Harry's. The adrenalin that was surging through each of their bodies controlled their lips, Draco pushed his body forward and his hand went to Harry's face then scraping through his dark, messy hair. Harry's body melted into Draco's as he pulled off the other boy's shirt. His own shirt was already undone and hanging off his shoulder, he didn't even remember Draco pulling it off of him.

Both boys had missed this.

Draco pulled away from the kiss and bent his neck to Harry's collar bone; he kissed it and moved up to Harry's neck. He had remembered how both of them had loved when he did this. Harry stretched his head up and whimpered; shivers shot through his body like lightening, nerves pushed his hand up to the back of Draco's neck and knotted through the blonde hair.

Draco lifted his head to meet Harry's eyes and both grinned, he bit his lip and ducked down onto his knees. His face was level with Harry's crotch.

His trousers were pulled down far enough to show his hip bones. Draco leaned in and kissed the top of the bone, slowly working down towards the top of his trousers. Harry took a sharp intake of breath. "No," he gasped, between breaths, this was torture. His hand was on Draco's head, teasing through his hair, subconsciously tensing at almost every breath.

Then he felt it, Draco's lips around the tip of his cock. He hadn't even noticed his trousers being pulled down further. He closed his eyes as he felt Draco's mouth slide up and down. One hand was at the base of his penis and he panted as Draco got faster before slowing down, savouring each one of Harry's breaths.

He pushed his head to the base of the cock and heard Harry whimper again; his hand had tensed up on Draco's head, threatening to pull his hair out.

He pulled away slowly, letting his teeth scrape slightly on the cock.

Harry couldn't take it, the intense rush engulfed him, indescribable by words. His body froze, paralyzed as he ejaculated onto the floor and party onto Draco's face. The feeling was so intense, it filled his entire being and he moaned, loudly, an incomprehensible series of words. His body melted into the ground and his muscles strained to keep him standing.

He began to catch his breath and opened his eyes to see Draco buttoning his own shirt in front of him, he wiped cum from the corner of his mouth and stepped forward to kiss Harry one more time, pushing him against the cupboard, his hand tussling through the dark, even messier hair. Harry could taste slight remainder of cum on Draco's tongue and pushed his head in for more.

Draco pulled away, smirking. "It looks like you have a bit more to clean up." He winked and exited the classroom, just as swiftly as he had come in.

Harry had to get this cleared up before Slughorn got back…


End file.
